Mamma Mia!  An Alternative One Shot
by ImADynamo
Summary: A one shot concentrating between the scenes of the actual movie. Just for fun. Rated M for adult/sexual content. Can't handle adult words, then maybe not for you! Enjoy!


Mamma Mia! - An Alternative One Shot

Just a bit of fun. Enjoy!

For V, you know how much you mean to me x

Standing all alone in her room, Donna closed her eyes in an attempt to block out all thoughts of her day so far. Why was he here? Why were all three of them here? Three past lovers all in one place, years after certain events that had inevitably lead to the conception of her only child. Could it be fate? Some hideous trick of fate, presenting this unwanted situation now? There was no reason on earth why these three men should be here on the island of Kalokairi. Her island, her little slice heaven keeping her safe from the past she had chosen to forget. No one knew the full details of her much guarded secret, not her two best friends, and certainly not her twenty year old daughter. Her past was not something she was proud of, hence the reason for keeping it to herself and only confessing her all in a diary she'd kept for years. This was not how she saw her past being revisited. This was not something she'd ever thought she'd have to go though in this lifetime, let alone on the day before her daughter's wedding. This was not good, in fact this was a downright disaster...

…She'd lived a quiet life since the birth of Sophie, concentrating on raising her little girl and building herself a small business to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads. Money had been tight, very tight in fact, leaving hardly anything to spare once the mortgage had been paid and the bills had bled her dry. Through nothing but hard work and sheer determination, Donna Sheridan had clung onto her dream and made it a reality. So Villa Donna wasn't quite The Ritz, but it attracted visitors to the small island and provided a safe environment for her child to grow up in. Another good job done. Sophie had turned into a beautiful, intelligent young woman, much to the thanks of who she called, 'her amazing mother'. The Sheridan women were so alike in so many ways, that it scared Donna no end, that her precious little girl was going to end up making the same mistakes in life that she had. Well she hadn't got knocked up as yet, but there was the imminent wedding to Sky that Donna wasn't too enamoured of. Sophie was too young to be settling down, but would she be told? No. There was that Sheridan stubborn streak at play once more.

Running her index finger over the small baby photo of her baby girl, Donna could feel the unwanted tears building once more. They were happy. They'd done alright on their own over the years, so why had _they_ turned up here to mess it all up? There were going to be questions asked of her, questions she had no intention of ever answering. Sophie was going to want to know who her _friends _were and why she hadn't mentioned them before, but what could she say? 'Hey Soph, this is Sam, Bill and Harry, three of my past lovers. Oh and by the way, one of them is your dad.' No way, it just wasn't going to happen. Yes she and Sophie had talked about her father in the past, but it had been all too easy to simply dismiss the idea of him, by saying he was a guy she'd fallen for, and as soon as she'd found out she was pregnant, he'd run for the hills. Simple. Her daughter had bought into it, seeing how much it upset her to talk about him, and therefore let the subject drop. She didn't need a father, she had a mother that did a fantastic job of raising her. This was all getting far too complicated now. The Dynamos knew what was going on, Donna had successfully filled them in since her discovery in the old goat house earlier, but as far as anyone else finding out her dirty little secret, it just couldn't happen.

Pulling out another old photograph, Donna gazed down at it. Sam Carmichael, her true love and heart's desire, once, a very long time ago. It had ended badly, when he had broken her heart on the day he announced he was returning to the States to get married. Instead of dwelling on the fact she'd been used, Donna had hit the town and gone in search of something, or someone to take her mind off Sam 'the bastard' Carmichael. That was where Bill and Harry came into the picture. Rebound flings. Her promiscuous behaviour had worked for a while, until the bubble burst and reality set in. By then, the damage was already done. All alone once more, Donna had found out she was pregnant. It had taken a while to sink in, as all the options flooded her head, making it almost impossible to function properly on a daily basis. In the end, she realised there really wasn't any other option, but to keep her unborn baby. The phone call home had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Her mother had dismissed the idea entirely, telling Donna that if she had her illegitimate child, then she shouldn't bother coming home. Her heart had sank to her feet. Telling her mother that she wasn't going to change her mind, Donna had to face up to facts, from that day forward, she was dead to her.

Looking skywards, Donna slowly shook her head. "Why? Why now?" She asked aloud out of frustration, hoping somehow someone had the answers she needed.

She placed the old photos back in their hiding place beneath her bed, and wiped away her silent tears. She shouldn't have been feeling like this. This was supposed to be a happy time with Sophie getting married, not a time filled with utter dread that her precious daughter was going to find out about her not so pleasant past. This type of thing could cause rifts, rock the boat, and tear apart the solid relationship they shared as mother and daughter. The identity of Sophie's father had remained a deeply buried secret, mainly because Donna didn't have a clue as to which of the three it was, and partly because she believed none of them were worthy of calling her their child. As fast as they had come into her life, they had all left again while the sheets were still warm. The experience alone had been enough to put her off men for a very long time. Wherever Sam, Bill and Harry had come from now, they were going to have to disappear back there, and fast.

The Hen Party had been a success, apart from the three unwanted visitors showing up unannounced. They were like a bad smell, turning up at the worst possible moment, and keeping Donna on her toes as she tried desperately to flee from them. It was getting dangerous, but so far so good, Sophie hadn't said anything as yet, as to who these strangers were, or what they were doing on the island. It was only a matter of time though, and Donna had to think. The only plausible explanation she could come up with, was that the guys were old friends of the Dynamos, and Rosie and Tanya had invited them along as their guests. Yes, that was it. That could quite possible work. Sitting alone in her room now, Donna knew there was no point trying to sleep. Her mind was racing, her head feeling as though it would exploded if she carried on like this. The Dynamos had finally called it a night a few hours ago, having been the last ones standing at the bar, and thankfully Donna had avoided any contact with her past lovers, by keeping a watchful eye on Sophie after her little fainting episode in the courtyard. Of course the Champagne had helped too, and the fact that Donna had been drinking with her girlfriends for most of the afternoon.

Now, staring at the four walls of her room, she was beginning to feel claustrophobic. She needed to get out of there before she started to feel suffocated. Leaving the room, she walked towards the beach, walking aimlessly through the deserted courtyard as she breathed in the fresh sea air. Her bare feet were sinking into the cool sand, as she eventually looked up and instantly realised where she was. This was a part of the private beach, that Donna very rarely ventured to. It held far too many memories for her to deal with. It was their special 'spot' on the beach where she and Sam had first made love all those many years ago. Clasping her hands to her chest when she felt her heart began to sink, Donna knew she had made a huge mistake walking in this direction. Her breathing was shallow, her head was spinning, and her legs began to tremble when she thought back to that night twenty one years previous…

… Sam had been so sweet, the perfect gentleman in fact; taking her out to dinner in the town, refusing to let her go halves for the meal, and even throwing his jacket around her shoulders when they emerged into the cool night air afterwards. They had walked for a while as they talked, and then he had reached down to take her hand in his. It was at that very moment that Donna's true feelings had been confirmed. She had fallen for the young American guy, and desperately hoped he felt the same way about her. It was then that she'd suggested taking a small boat over to the island she'd discovered whist living on the mainland. It had turned out to be her very own little piece of heaven when things weren't looking so good and she needed a place of sanctuary. Donna had wanted to share her special place with what she considered a special guy. Once there, they had sat on the sand, staring out to sea as the moon glistened over the dark, calm waters. It had been romantic, and especially when Sam leaned in to place a delicate kiss on her cheek. As she turned to face him, their eyes had met in the moonlight, and within seconds they were all over one another. It had happened quick at first, with the pawing at one another's clothes, in an attempt to get to what was underneath. Once underwear had been discarded, Sam had repositioned himself between Donna's parted legs, holding himself there as he peered into her sparkling eyes. He whispered how beautiful she was, as he gently eased himself inside her. The lovemaking had been slow and tender, making Donna fall in love with him all the more. As far as she was concerned, she had found the man of her dreams. Basking in the afterglow of their passion, Sam had held Donna in his arms until the moon had disappeared, and the sun had rose over the idyllic island of Kalokari. It had all been so perfect, or so Donna had thought.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember." Came a voice from behind Donna, as she stood lost in her thoughts.

Donna's eye flew open, and her body tensed. She didn't need to turn around to see who was there, the sound of his voice had been emblazoned in her mind for years, long enough to know it was Sam. Her legs that had been trembling, now stood firm in the sand, as a surge of anger spiralled around her entire body. Had he followed her? Had he been watching her from the shadows? There was no need for him to be on the island, let alone her beach. Knowing she couldn't look at him now, Donna took a deep breath and held it in so he wouldn't hear her shallow breaths. How could she look at him? There was no denying that feelings she'd thought had diminished, had painfully resurfaced earlier when she'd first laid eyes on him. His eyes had been firmly focused on her in the goat house, those eyes that had spoken a thousand words on the day they'd first met. She had thought she was well and truly over him, but something deep within, told her she was wrong. Slowly exhaling, Donna opened her eyes to find Sam now stood in front of her. He was less than a foot away, a faint smile etched on his unbelievably handsome face, and a glint in his eyes that let Donna her know he was happy he'd _bumped _into her. She stared at him, her heart screaming at her to turn and run, while her body completely failed to do as it was told. This was a nightmare. Scrunching her fists into tight balls, Donna refused to let Sam see her trembling. She needed to stay strong. She needed to stop feeling like this.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asked Sam, breaking the silence when only the sea crashing against the rocks echoed in his ears for a moment too long. "Me neither." He added without giving Donna a chance to answer his question.

Sam turned slightly, breaking eye contact with Donna for a second so he could figure out what it was he wanted to say to her. Where did he start? How did he tell the woman he hadn't seen for over twenty years, that he still loved her with all his heart? If he just came out with it, she'd laugh, but that was the truth. He had never stopped loving her, she had been the only woman to have ever held his heart completely, and the only woman that he could see himself growing old with. He knew he'd fucked everything up in the past, he knew it was all his fault, but until he had received an invitation to the island for a wedding, he didn't think he'd ever be welcome here again. Now with the truth unfolded, that it wasn't actually her that had sent it, it was pretty clear that he was still unwelcome. Donna didn't want to see him, she didn't want to speak to him, so maybe there was no use. Had hurt her beyond the point where he was in no position to make things right? That was still the main question, and of course the reason for him returning to Greece after so many years. About to say something, Sam looked up, just as Donna turned to leave. She couldn't take any more. The stabbing pain in her chest becoming all too much for her to handle as she looked into her ex-lover's eyes.

Walking after her, Sam reached out to touch Donna's bare arm. "Donna wait." He said, seeing her physically flinch away from his touch as if he had just burned her.

"For what Sam?" Asked Donna, still walking back in the direction of the villa. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you." She continued, trying to speed up her pace but failing to do so when the soft sand wouldn't allow it. "Actually no, that's not true. I do have something to say to you, and that's get off my beach and off the island. I don't know what you're doing here, or what the fuck you think you're up to, but you are not welcome here. Not now, not ever."

Words of a woman scorned. That should have been all Sam had needed to hear, that should've been his cue to leave and never return, but no. He wasn't ready or willing to give up on her that easily. He'd come this far, the least he could do was try to get her to listen to him, even if she didn't like what he had to say. It pained him to think he had hurt her so much, that she couldn't even give him two minutes of her time, but then again he should've expected it when she'd told he and the other two to get on a boat and go. He didn't know what to do for the best. Did he try again, pulling her to a stop and forcing her to hear him out? Or did he leave her for tonight to cool off, and then try again in the morning when hopefully she'd be used to the idea of him being on Kalokairi? There was also another pressing matter that he wanted to clear up with her. Sophie. It had all made sense when he and the other guys had crashed the hen party. Sophie's age, and the date on which she'd been born had all added up. There was a distinct possibility that she was his daughter, but of course Donna was the only one with the answer to that. Deciding he'd give it one last shot, Sam grabbed Donna by the arm this time, and brought her to a sudden halt in the sand.

As Donna's head snapped round to face him, Sam still continued his hold on her arm. "Donna please, we need to talk." He pleaded, staring straight into her narrowed eyes.

"No, we don't." Donna snapped, a feeling of anger taking her close to lashing out at the way Sam was holding her. "Now take your hands off me Sam." She finished, staring him straight in the eye and giving him a look that proved she wasn't joking.

Realising he had pushed her too far, and that he should've left her until the morning, Sam did as she asked and slowly released his hold on her. She was stunningly beautiful, even when angry, and having not known what to expect when he'd returned to Greece after all these years, Sam was definitely not disappointed. She hadn't really changed, and had even seemed to get better looking with age. He couldn't ignore the aching in his heart when Donna looked at him with such venom in her expression. Any other guy would have left and never looked back, but that wasn't him. He was determined that he was going to get through to her, one way or another. Donna Sheridan was going to have to back down sooner or later. When she felt his hold loosening on her arm, Donna flashed Sam one last warning glance before turning to leave. This time she moved quicker, with sheer will and determination to get away from him as soon as possible. There were tears fogging her sight as she ran up the dimly lit steps to the courtyard, and made her way back to the safety of her bedroom. This was getting messier by the minute, she couldn't cope with this much longer. Sam had to leave, he had to get out of here before he weakened her anymore. It was insane how he still had this unnerving affect on her, making her feel as though she had no control over her own inner being. Slamming the bedroom door behind her, Donna collapsed onto the bed in floods of tears, and pulled her pillow close against her body as loud sobs involuntarily escaped her.

It was the day of her child's wedding, and although there was still a few things to do, Donna just couldn't focus. The major things were sorted, Sophie was ready and in the capable hands of her bridesmaids, but after helping her, it had left Donna with little over an hour to get ready herself. She'd only managed an hours sleep last night, and even that was fitful, filled with the sound of his voice as she dreamt. This wasn't like her. This wasn't what she was used to. Donna had got on alright without a man in her life, and now she couldn't stop thinking of one in particular. They weren't even thoughts of how to get rid of him in time for the upcoming nuptials, they were thoughts of what it would feel like to have him between her legs again. Dirty, improper thoughts. Sam had got to her, but she could never let him know that. How the hell after all these years, could he still make her feel like this? It didn't make sense. It baffled her. She had embarked on a few relationships since the birth of her child, but each and every one had ended when she couldn't let herself go, or get too involved. She had told herself it just wasn't meant to be, but deep down she knew the truth. She had never got over her brief love affair with Sam. The Dynamos had already sprang into action earlier, each deciding to get the guys on their own to suss out what was going on, and to keep a close eye on them, but Donna still couldn't relax. They were still here. Harry had confronted her, rambling about money and raising a child on her own, right before he handed her a cheque for an astronomical amount of money. He knew, he had to have done. He must have thought Sophie was his. Oh god, this was bad. In fact no, this was worst than bad, this was fucked up. She'd seen Sam earlier too, and they'd actually spoken, but even that was strained when he questioned her about Sophie and why she was getting married at such a young age. Yet again, she'd rushed off, not wanting to get into it with him. Downing a second stinging shot of ouzo to calm her nerves, Donna placed the empty glass back on the bar and started to make her way to her room. She had nearly reached the stairs, when she heard someone call her name. Sam. Turning her head, she found him in the doorway staring at her. The second she met his gaze, she felt it again. Her heart started beating double time, her palms began to sweat, and her breathing quickened. The thoughts she'd had earlier were flashing through her mind once more; _his lips on hers, his masculine body pressed against her own, and his sturdy hips thrusting his solid cock hard into her_. Oh god. Swallowing hard, Donna shook her head to clear it. She didn't need this now. Ignoring him, she turned and continued on her way upstairs. What happened next, was not what she'd ever have expected in a million years. Sam followed her, walking straight into her room before she had chance to close the door in his face.

"Sam what are you doing?" Asked Donna in a shocked tone, her hand on the door as she peered at him in disbelief that he'd followed her up.

Stepping closer to her, Sam placed his hand on the door too and pushed it closed. "Something I've wanted to do for twenty years." He replied, staring Donna straight in the eye as she backed away from him.

Feeling herself hit the wall behind her, Donna knew she had nowhere to go. "Get out." She said in barely a whisper, when Sam moved even closer to her.

Now inches from her face, Sam gazed longingly at Donna's lips and then back into her eyes. She wanted this as much as he did, he knew it. Her chest was rising and falling, her nostrils were flaring. She needed him. With her hands flat to the wall, Donna had lost it. Without warning, Sam lunged forward, smothering her lips with his own. She protested for a few seconds, trying to push him away from her, until her body gave up. Parting her lips, Donna took Sam's tongue into her mouth as her hands flew to his face. He was pressing her against the wall, his hands fumbling over her dress, desperately needing to feel her, the fantastic body he'd missed over the years. This was wrong. Donna knew it was wrong, but she had no control over it, and had seemed to have lost the capability of self restraint. His tongue was playing wildly against hers, his body pinning her to the wall, and his growing arousal evident against her thigh. This was crazy. Donna was an hour away from walking her daughter down the aisle, yet here she was in a passionate clinch with one of her past lovers. Sam's hands were wandering, gathering her blue dress and easing it up her thighs. Donna couldn't stop him. She didn't want to stop him. As soon as his fingertips met her naked flesh, she jolted as though he'd passed an electric shock through her. It had been a long time, but his touch felt amazingly familiar, and even more so when his hands slid round to her ass. He gave her a firm squeeze over her underwear, before cupping her and lifting her off the ground. Instinctively, Donna wrapped her legs around him, along with her arms, as he carried her over to the bed. The next few minutes past in a haze, as various items of clothing were removed and the fiery kissing continued. Donna was already moaning. Breaking from their kiss, Sam wanted to see her face with his next move. Reaching down between their bodies, he took hold of his now exposed erection, and slowly eased it into her. With her eyes wide, Donna gasped for air as she felt Sam's cock filling her inch by inch. His lips were soon back on hers, his hips slowly moving as he made love to her. It only took a minute for Donna to get used to his presence, then she too was moving in unison with him. Her legs were now sliding up to Sam's waist, making him moan as he sank deeper into her warmth. It might have been the lack of foreplay, but Sam couldn't believe how tight she felt around his throbbing length. It felt amazing, and he knew Donna felt the same when her groans increased with the speed of his thrusts. She closed her eyes when his mouth moved to her neck, feeling her whole body tingle with what he was doing to her now.

"Oh god." Donna moaned, when Sam upped the pace for the last time, and she felt herself about to come.

Sam couldn't last any longer. The whole experience had lasted less than ten minutes, but he couldn't stop himself. The feeling of Donna's inner walls contracting around his shaft, was all it took. She came a few seconds before him, arching her back off the bed beneath her, and crying out as she climaxed. Sam came too, pumping into her as he ejaculated forcefully, making her moan for the last time. Their hot, sweaty bodies came to a complete stop, and Sam collapsed onto Donna as he struggled to regulate his breathing. He was still inside her, not in any rush to withdraw when he'd waited over twenty years to feel himself there once more. It wasn't until he finally raised his head to look at her face, that Sam noticed the tears. Donna was silently crying, when the severity of what they'd done hit her. As far as she knew, Sam was a married man, and not only that, but he had treated her so badly years ago. Slowly withdrawing from her, Sam shifted his weight, allowing Donna to move from beneath him. She sat up, pulling her dress down as she did, not able to make eye contact with him. Sam stood up from the bed, pulling up his underwear and jeans as he peered down at her. It wasn't the outcome he'd expected. He didn't want to make her cry, and he didn't actually know why she was crying. It may have been quick, but the sex had been good nevertheless. Before he could say anything, Donna slid off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Please leave." Donna mumbled, the tears still trickling down her face as she stared at the floor.

Buckling his belt, Sam stepped into his shoes. "Donna I need.." He started, only to stop again when she started shaking her head.

"Just get out." Said Donna, still not having the courage to look at him, as she quickly wiped her hot tears with the back of her hand.

Doing as she asked, Sam walked to the door, pausing briefly before walking out of the room. Donna slammed the door behind him, and fell against it. She buried her face in her hands and allowed her tears to flow freely. She couldn't hold back. What the hell had she just done? Why had she let that happen? It had all happened so fast, that it was hard to comprehend. Donna knew she'd been weak and she should've resisted, but at the time she just couldn't. She felt disgusted with herself, she felt angry, and right now, she hated herself. It had taken years to get over what Sam had done to her, and now she'd just let him do it all again. She was a fool, a fucking fool. Frozen to the spot for a fair few minutes, Donna knew she had to snap herself out of it immediately. She had to push Sam and what she'd just done to the back of her mind. She needed to concentrate on her daughter, and the wedding that was just half an hour away. Stripping off as she walked to the shower, Donna ran the water and stepped in. She had never scrubbed her skin so hard, trying desperately to abolish any trace of Sam's touch that had been on her just minutes ago.

Well, well, well, how life could change over the space of an hour. Everything had unravelled in the chapel at the top of the hill, including Donna coming clean with her daughter, only to find out it was all her doing that the three men were there anyway. Sam had also come clean about his true inner feelings towards her, announcing to the whole congregation how much he loved her, and always had. Everything rushed by in a whir. Sophie had asked Sky if they could postpone getting married, much to her mother's relief, and Sam had proposed. It was utter madness. In the spur of the moment, Donna had said yes. Now sitting at what should have been her daughter's wedding reception, Donna gazed over to where her new husband was talking to Bill. Sam kept looking over, instantly meeting her gaze, making her heart flutter uncontrollably, when his lips would curl into a loving smile. She had just done the craziest thing ever. Who knew that today, she was going to become Mrs. Donna Carmichael? She certainly didn't. Hours ago they had been engaged in a sexual encounter, one she had been willing to forget about if it meant getting on with her life, but now she knew exactly what married life had in store for her. The day had taken a bitter sweet turn though. Sophie and Sky had just left the island, to embark on a adventure that would inevitably lead them all over the world. It had hurt saying goodbye to her baby girl, but Sam had been right there for her; taking her hand in the darkness, and holding her tight in his arms as her silent tears fell. The party had continued in the courtyard, with a few guests dwindling away, giving Donna chance to sit and take stock of how her life was going to change.

"So, Mrs. Carmichael…" Started Rosie, taking a seat next to Donna, and placing a full bottle of Champagne down in front of her. "..My god that sounds strange." She finished, laughing as Tanya also took a seat at the table and placed three glasses down as she did.

Nodding, Tanya poured them all a drink of bubbly. "Yeah, too strange." She said, handing her two friend's a glass each. "You're always going to be a Sheridan in my eyes."

Donna giggled, taking the glass and taking a short sip of the pale coloured liquid. "Tell me about it… I don't think I'll ever get used to it." She replied, blushing slightly as Sam looked over at her and winked. "Do you girls think I'm nuts?" She asked, looking down at her two best friends.

"No." Rosie replied, as Tanya shook her head in response. "Well maybe a little, but that's not because you just married your long lost lover on the spur of the moment.. It's just because it's the way you are." She said with a smile, giving Donna's knee a playful slap.

"Hell, if you're nuts, then so am I." Tanya chimed in, topping up her glass for the second time. "I married number two after knowing him all of thirty six hours." She added, her words slightly slurred as she took another sip of Champagne. "But never mind that.. We need to get you ready for your wedding night with Sammy Boy."

Rosie nodded in agreement. "Yeah over twenty years since the last time. Wonder if he can still perform." She said, causing Tanya to laugh at her.

Biting her lip, Donna looked sheepishly at her friends. "Not exactly years.." She said slowly and quietly, as she saw them looking back at her with confused expressions on their faces. "..More like hours." She finished, giggling softly when Rosie's jaw dropped when she realised what she was saying.

"Donna Sheridan!" Exclaimed Tanya, grabbing the blonde's hand to drag her from her seat. "Upstairs now.. We need the juicy details." She added, laughing as she and Rosie literally dragged their best friend across the courtyard and up to her room.

Sam smiled as he saw his new wife laughing with her friends on her way upstairs. At this moment in time, he couldn't have been happier. He'd taken a huge risk by asking Donna to marry him like he had. Thank god she had said yes. He knew his life was going to change, but he also knew it'd be for the better. There hadn't been a day gone by that Sam hadn't thought about her, and how she was getting on. He had been surprised that she hadn't married though. Although he'd married Lorraine, he'd never been happy. Going through the motions of married life and raising children, but deep down, he'd longed to be with his one true love. Now Sam's dreams were a reality. He may have hurt her all those years ago, but from this day forward, he'd promised himself he'd do all he could to ensure her happiness. There were many, many years of lost time to make up for, so each second with Donna was going to count. Losing sight of his wife, Sam sipped his drink and continued his conversation with Bill. He'd let her have her time with the Dynamos, for later on, she was going to be all his.

Sat on her bed, Donna had just finished telling her best friends, all about he sexual encounter with Sam. Rosie had been speechless, as Tanya on the other hand, fired question after question at her, wanting to know the ins and outs as it were. The truth was, the whole experience had lasted no longer than ten minutes, with neither of them bothering to remove much clothing. This is what worried Donna. It had been such a long time since Sam had seen her body and she wasn't a young, fit twenty year old anymore. Yes she was still slim, but things weren't as toned as they should be, especially after having a child. She was scared. What if he took one look at her naked, and ran a mile? What if he decided he'd made a huge mistake marrying her? He'd up and left before, what was to stop him doing it again? Certainly not a piece of paper representing their marriage certificate, that was for sure.

"What is it Donna?" Asked Rosie, noticing how quiet her friend had gone now as she stared into space.

"What?.. Oh, nothing." Donna replied, snapping out of her thoughts as she looked around at her friends.

Shaking her head, Tanya stood up and began searching through one of Donna's drawers. "Nothing my ass.." She replied, throwing various items of clothing over her shoulder. "I can read you like a book. Your worried about spending the night with your husband." She finished, holding something up and turning around with a huge grin on her face.

Feigning a shocked expression, Donna tensed up. "I am not." She replied adamantly, hating the fact that her friends knew her so well.

"Yes you are!" Tanya and Rosie both sang together whilst laughing at her reaction.

Sighing, Donna peered down at her hands and at the gold wedding band Sam had placed on her finger. "Okay, I am." She responded quietly, knowing there was no point denying it anymore.

Smiling, Tanya threw some sexy black underwear at Donna. "Honey, you really have no need to worry. You can tell that guy is in love with you… He hasn't taken his eyes off you all evening." She said, pouring the blonde another glass of bubbly. "A few more of these, and all will be fine."

"I hope so." Donna answered, taking the glass from her friend and downing the fizzy contents in one.

Now all alone, Donna stood in front of her full length mirror and stared at her reflection. She was wearing the black underwear Tanya had picked put for her, along with her robe that was hanging open. What she saw wasn't half bad, but was it enough to impress her new husband? Donna had never been as nervous in her entire life. This was a big thing for her. Tying her robe, she sighed deeply and reached for her glass of Champagne. She sipped it, knowing Sam would be joining her at any moment, wanting to consummate their marriage. The room was lit only by candles, with the drapes blowing with the evening breeze coming in through the open shutters, setting a romantic atmosphere for the night ahead. Mixed emotions ran through her body; excitement of what was going to happen and nerves that were making her tremble slightly. There was the sound of laughter drifting up from the courtyard below, followed shortly by silence. It wasn't until Donna heard the sound of someone walking up the stairs to her room, that she felt her heart begin to beat double time. The sound of footsteps stopped, but then came the quiet knock on the door.

Tying her robe tighter around her waist, Donna cleared her throat. "Come in!" She called, watching the handle then turn and the door slowly creek open.

"Hey." Sam said quietly, walking into the room and never once taking his eyes off her as he closed the door behind him.

Donna smiled nervously, stood glued to the spot as Sam then walked slowly towards her. This was crazy. She could still feel her heart beating hard in her chest, and with the silence surrounding them, she was almost sure Sam could hear it. God he looked so good; his handsome face, the soft smile playing on his lips, and his white shirt open just enough to expose his chest hair. Longing for him to touch her, Donna didn't have to wait much longer, when Sam came to a stop right in front of her and immediately pulled her into his arms. His embrace was strong as he pressed his body against hers, instantly sending a tingling shiver down her spine. A breath hitched in Donna's throat as she stared intensely into her new husband's icy blue eyes. Sam was staring back at her, his hands moving deathly slow down her back, causing her to tremble in his arms. Jesus she was beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her face; her sparking eyes, her perfect lips just begging to be kissed. He couldn't hold back. Leaning in, Sam captured Donna's lips with his own, holding her in a slow, lingering kiss. It was tender and unrushed, just the way he wanted to take things now. They'd had rushed sex earlier, but now he wanted to take his sweet time with her, savouring every single second of their first night together as husband and wife.

Slowly pulling back, Sam gazed into her eyes once more. "I am such a lucky guy." He said in almost a whisper, giving his wife's lips another tender kiss.

Donna smiled against his lips. "Oh yes you are." She responded, her hands moving up to cup his face as she deepened the kiss.

Soon tongues were exploring each other's mouths, hands were travelling over bodies, with Donna working on undoing her husband's shirt, button by button. It was slow and controlled, with neither of them in a rush for the moment to be over. Once Sam's shirt was unbuttoned, Donna slid her hands up his chest, sliding the cotton fabric off over his broad shoulders. Her fingertips grazed lightly over his warm flesh, taking in every contour his body had to offer. Her touch made Sam emit a small moan of pleasure, as he allowed the shirt to fall to the floor by their feet. They'd been here before, but that was years ago, and everything felt so knew to both of them. The kiss deepened further, and Donna couldn't ignore the sensation of Sam's growing erection pressing firmly against her stomach. Her worries were slowly ebbing away, firstly with the aid of the alcohol she'd consumed, and secondly because Sam was putting her at ease by taking his time. It wasn't until she felt his hand sliding around to her front, that she started to tense up once more. This was it. His fingers were diligently working on untying her robe, and he was seconds away from seeing her practically naked. Before she could protest, or in fact say anything, the lightweight material fell open. Sam broke from their kiss, his eyes meeting hers for a brief moment, before his gaze slowly moved downwards. Holding her breath, Donna closed her eyes, half expecting her husband to air his disgust. She was so wrong.

Placing his hand on Donna's cheek, Sam smiled as she cautiously opened her eyes again. "My god, you're so beautiful." He said quietly, tenderly trailing the pad of his thumb across one of her prominent cheekbones.

Donna felt her cheeks beginning to blush as Sam's comment. His words worked a treat, when she could tell he was being sincere. She was feeling more and more at ease now, wanting nothing more than to make love to him properly. Staring straight into her husband's eyes, Donna shrugged her shoulders a few times, causing the robe to slide from them. Her confidence was rising, when she reached forward to take hold of his belt buckle. It was undone within seconds as he continued to gaze at her gorgeous face, watching a naughty glint form in her eyes. Sam smiled, allowing her to undo his belt and then his trousers, stepping out of them as they pooled around his feet. The warmth radiating from her body was unbelievable, as he pulled her close once more. Flesh on flesh, sending the most sensational shivers down Donna's spine, that in turn caused goose-bumps to prickle up all over her body. She closed her eyes once more, as Sam's touch moved to each of her bra straps, where he began to ease them down her arms. His kisses continued, leaving her lips, as they moved down to her neck and then the top of her breasts. Donna moaned softly, loving the sensation of his warm, open mouthed kisses making contact with her skin. Sam was utterly turned on, as his hands moved around to his wife's back, and he expertly unhooked her bra to expose her breasts to him.

Pausing from his kisses, Sam looked up as Donna's bra fell to the floor. "Am I moving too fast?" He asked, hoping his wife wasn't going to say he was.

With the corners of her mouth curling into a sweet smile, Donna shook her head. "You're moving too slow." She replied, seductively biting her lower lip as she watched Sam smiled back at her.

All her worries had melted away, as fast as the clothing from her body had been discarded, and now it was up to Sam to pick up the pace. He acted on what she had said, moving forward to scoop her up in his arms. Donna squealed as he carried her over to the bed, in only her knickers. Laying her down, Sam straightened up to admire the view of his new wife before him. He slowly shook his head, scanning her from head to toe, in the candle light that illuminated her fantastic figure. Smirking, he eased down his boxers, right before leaning down to pull Donna's own underwear down too. Soon they were both naked, and Sam was moving on top of her, resting up on his elbows as he gently pushed the hair away from her face. They were gazing into one another's eyes, both smiling as he then reached between them to guide his solid erection into her. Moaning softly, Donna closed her eyes briefly as her hands trailed down her husband's back. Sam set the pace, making sure to move slowly as not to bring the moment to an end too soon. He was tenderly kissing her as they made love for the first time as husband and wife, savouring every second as their bodies moved in unison. It was still slow as Sam decided to change positions, rolling onto his back and taking Donna with him. Now straddling her husband, Donna smiled as she lowered herself down to kiss him passionately, all the while moving her hips in a slow circular motion. Sam's hands were tenderly trailing down her back to her hips, taking in every contour that would soon be familiar territory to him. With moans of pleasure escaping them, Donna straightened up, feeling Sam travelling deeper inside her. After a while, the position was too much for him to handle, and when Sam felt himself getting close, he sat up, pulling his wife's body against his own. They were holding each other, rocking rhythmically, and kissing with all the pent up passion they'd kept buried for over twenty years.

"Oh Sam." Donna moaned into her husband's mouth, when she felt the stirrings of her orgasm mounting fast.

Feeling her tensing up, Sam could tell Donna was trying to hold off her climax. Breaking from their kiss, he turned his attention to her neck and whispered to her, to let herself go. As if waiting for permission, Donna did just that. She threw her head back, emitting a loud continuous groan as her orgasm tore through her. Embracing it, she rode it out wave by wave, gripping tightly onto her husband's shoulders as she did. Sam was only a few seconds behind her, unable to stop himself coming too with the sensation of her contracting wildly around his now throbbing cock. Holding each other close, the Carmichael's took a few moments to try and steady their erratic breathing. Their bodies were hot, a film of perspiration covering them, as Donna finally raised her head from where it had been resting on Sam's shoulder. She had a satisfied smile on her face, matching that of her husband's, as they gazed into one another's eyes and placed kiss after kiss on the other's lips.

Placing one last lingering kiss on his wife's lips, Sam then broke for air. "I love you Mrs. Carmichael." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"And I love you Mr. Carmichael." Replied Donna, unravelling her arms from around Sam's neck, to tenderly cup his handsome face in her hands. "I always have."

A.N. Well just a lil something I wrote a while ago and have already published over on my LiveJournal account. Please feel free to add me over there if you want to read other one-shots. Username: streeperz

My other account is also being used for a continuous Strummer story, so if you're into that, add username: smoock

L x


End file.
